RWBY A New Perspective
by Deaths-Head
Summary: First ever Self Insert (don't hold that against me). A 20 something is sent to Remnant courtesy of One brother to deal with his younger brother's plans as well as RWBY canon story.
1. Chapter 1 - I hate my life

_**RWBY - A New Perspective**_

 _ **Deaths-Head :**_ Usual disclaimer stuff... I do not own RWBY. Rooster Teeth does. I also do not own the 'special character' who makes a appearance towards the end. He is owned by that Mickey Mouse organization now...

Words in **bold** are the special character. Words with _italics_ are my character's thoughts.

All I own is me... and even that is suspect heh. Anyway, on with the story.

-Line Break-

 _ **Chapter One :**_

Hello. My name is Greg *******. Well, it was the name I was given at my birth... in another place. How I got from there, here to the world of Remnant... is a long story. I won't bore you with the details.

...wait... I probably SHOULD have them. Not much of a story unless I have details eh? Ok, where to start. The beginning probably would be a good start, but what is a beginning? What is a end? Both are essentially the same, yet vastly different... from certain points of view. Any way... at the beginning... so cue the blurry vision and sound effects lol

Life has a lot of mystery to it. No matter what one may choose to believe, life always has a way of throwing a curve ball in one's path. Case in point, I never thought I'd be running for my life from a group of prepubescent children dressed in hand me down clown outfits.

Guess this would be a bad time to say I have a fear of clowns, eh?

It all started with this group, minus the clown outfits, entering my place of work and starting to cause trouble for other customers. Yelling at a old lady, shoving a young couple, two thought it'd be really funny to take all the stock on the shelves and throw it all onto the ground. Yeah... real fun. Even with two security guards trying to remove them, the group were still being a bunch of idiots. One even took a nightstick from one of the guards and another took the other guard's hat and was playing 'catch' with it.

At this point, I was beyond caring about any consequences. So, with my two co-workers still behind the counter, I approached two of them and grabbed them by the back of the shirts and dragged them out the door. The two guards herded the others out, but not before one of the ones I dragged out, decided to throw a threat at me. At the time, just thought it was the little terror blowing off some anger. Yeah... I was wrong.

Closing time and I watched my two co-workers head off together. Bright kids, but totally clueless about each other. I turned and walked around the building and saw... the idiots from before sitting on my truck. Normally I would just yell at them to get lost, but then I saw one holding a jerry can and another flicking on and off a cigarette lighter. No response from them when I called out to them, just silence... which was a tad frightening if I must be honest.

Of course, I had thought that they were all there in front of me on my truck. Sadly I found out thanks to a baseball bat to the back of my right knee, that there were others. Another blow hit my arm and I was on my back on the ground. I also smelt fuel and managed to look towards my truck and saw the one with the jerry can, standing on top of the cab and pouring it's contents all over my vehicle.

Another blow to my back and more pain coursed through me, as I heard laughter from them. One of them, the same one who taunted me earlier that day, sneered at me and told me that this is what happens to those who disrespect them. Then a wave of heat hit me as my truck was set alight amid more laughter and jeers. Of course... only one thing was going through me...

Rage.

I managed to grab one of them who was standing near me, by the ankles and threw them to the ground. Before they or the others could respond, I was on my feet and with one well placed stomp, the one I took to the ground screamed as I had broken his ankle with my stomp. Two rushed me, swinging their bats. I raised my arms and took the blows along both of upper arms. As they were close, I was able to retaliate with a sharp strike to their throats with either hand.

The leader backed away along with two others and he pulled his mask down to cover the shocked look on his face. As I looked at them, they ran off down the street. What about me you ask? Did I do the smart thing and call the cops and fire brigade? Nope... I did the stupid thing and went after them. Not a bright move on my part I agree, but at that point in time, all I saw was red.

That's the downside to having rage coursing through you... One tends to loose conscious thought and act only on emotion. Basically Incredible Hulk syndrome. Which leads me to where I am now... running through bush and scrub, bleeding from a gunshot wound to my shoulder and another two in my side. Behind me, I heard those same idiots shouting out obscenities and other such ilk at me. Pssh, like I cared... The pain I was in, while keeping me alive, was also slowing me down.

Gasping to take a breath, I made a mental note to start exercising again... IF I made it out of here alive. Without warning, the path I was running down came to a abrupt end and I suddenly knew what it was like to be completely weightless. At first, it felt great, exhilirating. Sadly, it came to a sudden and painful stop and I was tumbling down a embankment. Fortunately I was brought to a stop. Unfortunately it involved a large metal sea container and my head. End result?

Stunned and dazed. It was then I heard a soft voice speaking to me. A kind, grandfatherly type of voice.

 **It would seem young one, that you are in a spot of trouble.**

 _What a keen analytical and observant mind I thought. Whoever you are, you truly are a detective of refined calibre._

The response, a dry chuckle. It was then I saw a person appear a few feet from me, clad in white robes. My first thought... I'm being visited by Obi-Wan Kenobi, as the figure DID indeed look like the Ewan MacGregor version from Episode III. The figure continue to chuckle, his hands in his robes.

 **I have to admit, I'm more partial to the Sir Alec Guinness incarnation, but I do feel that Ewan did the role justice. Probably the only thing which was good about that abysmal 'first' trilogy.**

I found myself nodded in agreement, though the pain in my chest which I had felt upon hitting the container. I also took note of how cold my arms and legs were as well as the sensation of wetness on my side where those bullets had struck me. 'Obi-Wan' looked at me, concern on his face.

 **It would seem that I arrived at a most opportune moment Greg.**

Opportune? Here I am, laying on the ground, covered in sand and dirt, bleeding badly and with no feeling in parts of my body and HE says he arrived at a 'most OPPORTUNE' moment? The figure chuckled and tilted his head to the side.

 **It all depends on ones point of view, as you should know Greg.**

With a grunt I tried to pull myself up into a more comfortable position, when I heard the voices of those idiots. 'Obi-Wan' looked back up the embankment.

 **Ahh, I see 'children' are approaching. Naughty children, but children nonetheless...**

 _Children who thought it'd be fun to insult, destroy private property and attempt murder?_

 **Need I repeat myself again? Sadly, I sense my brother's influence on them. I would like to try and save them but I do fear it may be too late for them** 'Obi-Wan' looked at me, his face with concern **I can however save you, but not in the way you may be thinking.**

 _Again with the different points of view eh? Let me guess, I have to sign over my soul to you or such?_

 **Nothing so melodramatic. I'm not Mephistopheles you know. But I do have to inform you, that things will change. In short, you'll be given a second chance in a new body and with new abilities.**

I snorted. _Aww... I so wanted to be the host for a Spirit of Vengence... least I'd be able to walk at night and be my own night light._

 **Heh, true. I could see how that would be appealing. However, I have need for a... unknown variable... in one of my creations. A world my brother and I once fought over til we agreed to a truce.**

 _Didn't work did it?_

 **Sadly no... my brother has a tendency for... deception. Wants things done his way regardless.**

 _Sounds like a immature little twit. No offense._

 **None taken. However, we have run out of time. I can save you, like I said...**

 _But I'd be on another world, with yada yada yada. Do I get a choice in my 'abilities'?_

 **Of course. What sort of deity would I be if I didn't give you a choice?**

By now... I couldn't feel anything in my arms or legs... only cold. Even my face was feeling it as well. I even knew that my heart was slowing down in it's beats. Looking up at the pseudo Jedi Master, I had only one question to ask.

 _Obi... can you tell me where you're going to send me?_

 **It's a world you're familiar with already. I do believe you just finished the other night watching all four seasons of it.**

 _All four... wait... you're not talking about Remnant are you?_

Obi-Wan grinned and nodded.

 **It is... and I think I may already know what attire and weapons to offer you. After all, you DO know what being a Hunter is all about.**

I tried to groan but all that came out was a gasp. All I could see was Obi-Wan's glowing form, everything else was starting to get dark. I managed to smirk as I looked up at him.

 _Before I agree... I think a clue... about what semblence... I want is due..._

 **Oh? A clue huh. Ok, I can play along. Hit me with your best shot.**

 _Heh... There can be... only one..._

Obi-Wan grinned broadly as he raised his right arm.

 **I think I know exactly what one. Try to have fun Greg... though you may want to consider a new identity. After all, even Ozpin can't do everything.** He paused **Don't worry. He'll know about you so you will have at least one person to confide in. Try to have fun and also... beware of the Dark Side.**

I somehow managed to groan and start to roll my eyes... when everything went black. The last thing I heard...

 ** _You are my last hope..._**

-Line Break-

 _ **Deaths-Head :**_ Well... I've started something I never thought I'd do. A self insert. Heaven help me. I'm also going to do something a bit different for the rest of the story. Yes, this chapter is in first person but subsequent chapters (unless otherwise stated) will be in third person. I will be incorporating the canon story of RWBY into this, with some side adventures here and there which'll be original content. Also, for any 'purists', I will NOT be having any pairings with canon characters.

I haven't forgotten my other RWBY story either. I will update that, after I have finished a 'prequel' of sorts. It'll focus on Team CFVY and another team as well as set the foundation for future events in my main RWBY story. In all honesty, I should have worked on that one first, then the other... but meh, whatever. Also, this story is _**NOT**_ linked at all in any form with my other story.

In any event, I hope that those who have read this so far have liked the start. Any comments would be appreciated. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2 - This could be promising

_**RWBY - A New Perspective**_

 _ **Deaths-Head :**_ Usual disclaimer stuff... I do not own RWBY. Rooster Teeth does. I also do not own the 'special character' who makes a appearance towards the end. He is owned by that Mickey Mouse organization now...

Words in **bold** are the special character. Words with _italics_ are my character's thoughts.

All I own are my oc's and me. Anyway, on with the story.

-Line Break-

 _ **Chapter Two :**_

AGAIN with the damn darkness... Must remember next time I see Obi-Wan, shave his beard and head and call him Que ball! All I can see around me is dark and to be brutally honest, I'm bored out of my damn mind. Just sitting here, looking around... had given me time to think. To reflect on what that sanctimonious, smug son of a bitch said.

" **I have need for a... unknown variable... in one of my creations. A world my brother and I once fought over til we agreed to a truce** _._ "

I remember watching those 'History of Remnant' skits on Youtube, narrated by a dusty old bird... about how Remnant was created by two brothers. Great... So Obi-Wan is the 'Good' brother, then does that make Mannequin Skywalker the 'Bad' brother? Ugh... I swear if he appears as that numbnut Hayden whatever, I'll kick him in his jewels on principle!

Anyway... where was I? Ahh yes... stuck in the middle of nowhere and that bearded reject from the 70's couldn't even provide me with a window?! Oh yes, he'll pay when I see him again. Of course, he picks that moment to speak to me.

 **Having fun Greg?**

 _Oh, everything's a blast mate. Love the accommodations... though two things.. First, where's the damn TV? Secondly, the room service is terrible._

 **Oh really? I do have to apologize for that. However, that shall be rectified shortly. The lack of entertainment and outside stimuli. For the second... look at your stomach.**

So I look down... and see a cord attached to my stomach, where my belly button is. I have this weird feeling as I look along the cord...

 _You rat bastard... you put my 25 year old consciousness into that of a baby!_

 **Well... you did die on your world. Was a simple matter to ensure that your soul would be reborn here on Remnant.**

 _BUT YOU PUT MY CONSCIOUSNESS IN THIS BODY NOW?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THAT'LL DO TO MY FRAGILE MENTALITY?!_

 **Fragile mentality... Ha, that's a good one. Still, look at it this way, when you're born you'll have full use of your mental capabilities. Consider how fast it'll take you to learn. Especially considering why I brought you here.**

 _Wait, wait, wait, wait... you said your brother was causing trouble and you wanted me to solve it... How can I as a damn newborn!?_

 **Heh... time is so relative. True I did bring you over to stop my brother, but I thought of giving you a head start. Hence, I brought you over, eighteen years before he starts his... machinations.**

 _So that I'll be grown with full use of my abilities etc etc etc... Ok, I can see the logic there... BUT I fucking hate you. When I can, I'm gonna..._

 **Yes, yes, I know, shave my head and beard off and call me Que ball. Not really original.**

 _Ahh shut your pie hole. Just tell me then how much longer do I have to be in here?_

No response which unnerved me... until the liquid around me was gone and...

That damn son of a bitch!

Looking around, I saw the darkness give was to a lighted focal point... which was drawing me towards. Wonderful... being conscious during my own birth. Thing is, as I was being pushed out... That damn bastard was the doctor delivering me! While my body was crying, mentally I was directing anger at the prick, who just smiled.

"Well, well Mrs Adel... you have a bouncing baby boy!" He looked over at the exhausted woman "A little brother for little Coco."

 _YOU DAMN SON OF A BITCH! YOU KNEW COCO IS MY FAVORITE RWBY CHARACTER!_

While smiling as he handed me over to a Nurse, he grinned right at me.

 **Of course. Didn't think I was going to let you 'get' with her did you? Oh and you can forget about 'getting' with Neo as well.**

 _You have no idea how much hatred I have towards you... You aren't Obi-Wan... YOU'RE Q! or something like him!_

 **Heh heh... I've met Q on many a occasion. Fun guy.**

Before I could respond with more rants against him, I was delivered over to my new 'mother'. I could see immediately where Coco Adel got her looks from. With her face framed by long dark brown hair, my mother's chocolate brown eyes had a sparkle in them as she looked at me, as exhaustion was taking it's toll on her... but she had a brilliant smile on her face, as another's visage came into my view.

A middle aged male, with a light shade of brown for his hair, the same shade reflecting in his eyes. He smiled at me as he held a baby girl in his arms.

"Look Coco... you have a little brother."

As I looked at the girl, we locked eyes and she seemed to smile... but me? I couldn't help this feeling of dread, as I KNEW what Coco was like as the leader of Team CFVY, the fashionista of Beacon. My 'father' looked to my 'mother', happiness in his eyes.

"Well... I named Coco. I think you should name him dear."

She smiled and in a soft voice...

"Gray... Gray Adel."

It was then, Obi-Wan spoke to me once more.

 **Heh heh, I think you'll be fine... after all, what's the worst that could happen?**

-Line Break-

 _ **Five years later :**_

It's been five years since my 'rebirth'... I've said it before and I'll say it again... I HATE YOU OBI-WAN KENOBI! THE DEPTH OF MY HATRED FOR YOU, MAKES KEFKA'S HATRED FOR THAT MAMA'S BOY SEEM LIKE A MILD DISLIKE!

Why do I say that you ask? Simple... My six year old sister, along with her friend Velvet Scarlatina, were using me as their personal dress up doll. Now picture... a five year old boy... dressed in bright pink shoes with frilly pink socks... a bright pink dress with my hair in pigtails and bright pink bows in said pigtails. Oh... and let's not forget the icing on the cake...

Makeup.

Though I had to admit, as a six year old Velvet is damn cute. Something which my sister knew much to my annoyance and Velvet's embarrassment.

"Aww look Vel... whenever you look at him, he blushes."

Velvet looked down at her feet, lightly kicking her shoes.

"He... likes... me...?"

As Coco laughed, I saw something I could use... and a smirk appeared on my face. Grasping the object in my hand, i looked at her.

"Hey... Sis..."

Coco turned, smiling... only to get a face full of talcum powder, courtesy of yours truly. With a grin, I jumped off the chair she had put me on, tearing off the nightmare garments she and Velvet had put on me.

"HA! I won't wear that again!"

Velvet had watched, then with her face bright red she covered her eyes.

"Umm... Gray... you..."

Puzzled, I looked down, just as my sister recovered from the talcum attack and looked at me as well. She then grinned and started to laugh, as Velvet turned around looking away. Me? ... all I was wearing was a smile, which turned to shock as I covered myself and ran off screaming.

With Coco's laughter echoing in my ears, I managed to run into my room, slamming the door shut behind me. Only one thought went through my mind.

Velvet saw me... naked...

After covering myself with some clothes I managed to get from the chest of drawers, I looked around before starting to shout in my mind.

 _DAMN YOU OBI-WAN! DAMN YOU TO HELL!_

Faintly, I heard his laughter...

-Line Break-

 _ **Yup... another timeskip... same amount of time, five years :**_

Now, you'd think that having all of my mental faculties intact, it would make things easier to learn and such, right? I will admit, it made some things rather easy. It also made the rest more... troubling.

At this moment in time, I'm sitting in a park and minding my own business, alone with my thoughts when a ball rolled along the ground hitting my foot. Looking down I picked it up and then saw a boy bear faunus standing in front of me, a nervous look on his face.

"Umm... excuse me... but... umm, could you... give me... our ball back... please?"

I looked past him and saw two girls nearby, one human and the other was a fox faunus, the latter was hiding behind the former. It was then I recognized them, as we had all met a couple of weeks ago at school. I looked back at the one in front of me.

"Sure."

I handed the ball over to him. He had a nervous look on his face, which broke into a smile as he got his ball back. With a nod of thanks, he ran back over to the two girls. As I watched them, my sister joined me.

"Why didn't you ask if you could join them?"

Leaning back in to the bench, I sighed.

"Come on... you know I don't play well with others."

Coco smirked as she saw someone approaching and sipped her drink.

"Oh really. Well, better pucker up brother."

I was about to respond when a soft voice spoke to me.

"Umm... would you like to join us?"

Turning my head, I saw it was the red haired fox faunus girl. Her head and ears were bowed slightly, her hands were fidgeting together and her tail was low. For a ten year old, even I had to admit she looked cute and... damn you Coco... AND DAMN YOU OBI-WAN!

"Uhh... sure, I'd like that." I stood up, taking note of our different heights "I'm Grey and this is my sister, Coco."

Even at eleven, Coco was perpetually attached to what would become one of her trademarks : Her sunglasses. She just smiled and waved me off.

"Thanks, but you go ahead. I'm waiting for Velvet, so I'll just be here."

Looking at her, I narrowed my eyes and completely missing the look of joy in the girl's face in front of me. I DID take note of her taking my hand, telling me her name was Ariel and then leading me over to the other two and then introducing me to Micah (the other faunus) and Echo (the human girl). That afternoon, even though mentally I was an adult... I had to admit, I really did enjoy myself.

Of course, all good things have to come to a end... their parents came to pick them up, as Coco and Velvet came up to me. As we were leaving, I saw Velvet lean towards my sister, both starting to giggle. I heard Ariel call out my name and as I turned to face her, she ran up to me, leaned over and kissed me on the cheek... before smiling nervously and running back to her amused parents.

I was.. shocked. My hand immediately went to my cheek, as Coco laughed out loud while Velvet chuckled softly. I just watched as Ariel and her parents left, with Ariel looking over her shoulder at me as they were walking away. Through my ten year old, hormone laden brain, only one thought was bouncing around.

That... Ariel... Likes me... Me...

-Line Break-

 _ **This is the last time skip, seven years as the story will pick up from the next chapter :**_

Have to admit... I was a little excited. It was my seventeenth birthday and while I didn't have many friends, I did have three close friends.

Micah Eclipse, a bear faunus. Built like a tank and has immense strength even without his semblence assisting him. Ever since that day in the park, we've been best friends. At Signal, some bullies targeted him because he's a faunus... which just pissed me off. I remember one time at the cafeteria, a group of them thought it'd be funny to cause him to trip and spill his food on the ground. That was... unwise, as Micah showed just how strong a bear faunus could be complete with his own battlecry :

 _"YOU DON'T MESS WITH A GRIZZLY!"_

Yeah... those four didn't bother him or the rest of us ever again.

Echo Starr, human. Even after all these years, I've learned NEVER to underestimate her. Put a obstacle in front of her and she'll come up with half a dozen ways to get around it in the first minute. Her mind is like a computer, analyzing everything and stores it away for future reference. Top student in theoretical and strategy, she aced every test. She also had a way of disarming people with a overload of information. One day when Micah and I were busy with class, she and Ariel were targeted by new bullies to the school. She literally kept them at bay by shooting holes in every one of their insults and when one of them had enough and threatened to hurt them with his weapon, she even came up with ways for him to try and counters for every single one of them.

By the time Micah and I arrived, the bullies ran off, one muttering to forget the faunus girl, that other one is insane. Insane or not, Echo has almost perfected the art of disarming her foes with just words alone. Assailing them with a overabundance of information... the person has only two options, run away or charge in a rage. Either way, Echo knows how to capitalize on the situation to her advantage.

Finally... Ariel, the fox faunus. Red hair and green eyes and when she wants something, she goes after it. Ever since we met, she has been my one constant companion for which I am grateful for. She has a different perspective and has always been there to give me advice about things. While not as keen of a strategist as Echo, Ariel has her own unique outlook on things. She's also one who is not afraid to use her 'natural' assets to her advantage. Unlike the muscular build of Micah or the athletic build of Echo and myself, she's like a classmate of ours...

Yang Xiao Long.

Both have very voluptuous builds and know how to use them to their advantage. Ariel and Yang are well known at Signal for being flirtatious, which has gotten them into trouble many times. Unlike Yang though, Ariel tends to get rather embarrassed and flustered around me. Now, after seven years, it's finally dawned on me that she has feelings for me. Something which she announced in a sparring match against Yang just last week.

Yang stood ready in the practice ring, _Ember Celica_ covering her hands. Opposite her, Ariel stood in a similar pose, her own weapon _Seer Liberty_ on her own hands. Similar in style to _Ember Celica_ , except these were black with silver trim and with a certain flex of her hands, foot long blades slid out from between the knuckles. There is also three separate dust compartments on the back of the arm brace, allowing for any combination of dust crystals to empower her attacks.

The teacher was none other than Yang's uncle, Qrow. As soon as he said go, the two girls rushed the other, striking multiple blows against the other and performing counter strikes against the other. For ten whole minutes, they were at a standstill, until Yang whispered something to her... Which gave Ariel a boost to send the boisterous brawler out of the ring, ending the match. As she walked past Yang, I heard her comment...

"Stay away from Gray. I..."

Yang glanced over and saw I was heading towards them and she hit Ariel in the foot, causing the faunus to jump back. They shared a look and then Ariel saw me and as she walked over she muttered a 'thanks' to Yang. Ariel never told me what that was about, but today, I noticed her a lot.

Finally... there was my sister and her team, Team CFVY. I have known Velvet the longest and she still hasn't changed much. Still gets flustered easily, but there's some fire in her at times. Sadly, she is still shy around others. Fox Alistair... the quiet one. Which also means he's the most dangerous. He also has a mischievous side to him and according to my sister, he's played many pranks on all them, none more so than the final member, Yatsuhashi Daichi.

He's the embodiment of 'Gentle Giant'. According to Coco, he's the tank of the group, always putting himself in front of the others to take the blows. He has a very spiritual outlook on things as well as being a calming influence, specially when Coco see's a sale at one of her many favorite clothing stores.

Now, the seven of them, as well as my parents were here to help celebrate my birthday... and as Coco said, last day of freedom, before leaving for Beacon in the morning, which was also why Micah, Echo and Ariel were staying the night so we could all go together. After stuffing our faces and with Coco regaling everyone about the time Velvet saw me naked when I was five, which caused me to bang my head into the table making Coco laugh so hard she fell off her chair.

After the embarrassing tales... Micah stood up and placed a box in front of me, a broad smile on his face. Opening it and looking inside, was the newest model of scroll, double the storage space of standard scrolls, able to work in any environment and the most durable. Echo gave me a small case, inside were numerous dust crystals. She explained that these were 'unstable' but packed far more of a punch. Coco nodded to Fox and Yatsuhashi, both groaned as they stood, picked up a case and brought it over for me. She grinned and said it was from all of Team CFVY. Which to me, meant she picked it up and got the others to sign the card.

My sister, the fashionista... had bought for me my combat attire. Steel capped boots with black jeans. A bandolier belt for my handguns, _Nirvana_ and _Nightbane_ , complete with six cases of standard assortment of dust crystals. The black shirt had flexible armor plating over the chest and stomach. A long black trenchcoat with the same flexible armor plating over the back, shoulders and upper arms. There was also a pair of black fingerless gloves and to top it all off... a pair of black sunglasses like Coco's.

Everyone looked at her, who just smirked. My parents gave me a case full of assorted pencils, paper and ink. They had seen how I spent time drawing and decided to help me get started with a professional set. As everyone was talking and having fun, with a big blush on her face, Ariel passed me a small box. Coco saw this from the corner of her eye and motioned for everyone to keep quiet, as I opened it. Inside was engraved figure of a dragon on a chain. With a grin, she watched as Ariel leaned over and kissed me, wishing me a happy birthday.

Micah decided to add that it was now a 'very' happy birthday... which earned him a plate of ice cream dumped upside on his head by Echo. Suffice to say the rest of the day went by full of happiness.

That night though, I was sitting on the roof looking up at the stars. Always on my birthday, I tended to think about my other family and friends back on Earth. How they were doing and if things were ok for them. Of course, it's at that moment, _HE_ decides to appear.

 **Well, it seems you had a 'fun' day today Greg.**

 _It was... enjoyable Obi-Wan. Very enjoyable._

 **What's this? No derogative comments towards me? No threats? No attempt violence? Who are you and what have you done with Greg ********?**

 _He's dead remember... he died due to three gunshots and blunt force trauma to the cranium. I'm... something else._

 **Gray Adel?**

 _Yes and no... I'm some sort of bastardization of the two. I'm a abomination..._

He knelt next to me, a stern look on his face.

 **No... you are Gray Adel. You may have memories of your past life, but they are fully assimilated into you. You were born Gray... You have friends and family who care for you and you even have one here who truly loves you.**

 _For how long... I haven't forgotten why I'm here Obi-Wan. Your brother's plan starts soon, doesn't it?_

Obi-Wan looked thoughtful and nodded

 **Aye... he won't start anything for a couple of months, so you have that time to prepare. I have spoken to Ozpin and warned him. He knows that something is coming and that you are here to help prevent it, but he doesn't know the exact details. I strongly suggest that when you arrive at Beacon tomorrow, you find someway of meeting him in person and introducing yourself.**

 _Pretty standard stuff there... I just... I can't shake this feeling in my gut that whatever is going to happen, will follow what I can recall of the show. I mean it's been seventeen years, yet the one thing I can clearly remember, are the four seasons of RWBY._

 **Indeed... you will need that knowledge for what is coming. Now, stop moping around up here and go back downstairs to your friends and loved ones... and Ariel.**

 _Why did you name her and not the others?_

Obi-Wan just grinned and then vanished. As I looked around, I heard Ariel call out to me. Looking over, I saw her leaning out the window looking up at me. A smile came on my face as I headed over, taking one more look over the Vale, before climbing inside. Knowing that come the morning, things would speed up.

I had to admit, that even after all this time... I did NOT feel ready at all for what was coming.

Not one bit.

-Line Break-

 _ **Deaths-Head :**_ A lengthy chapter, but one I needed to put down as a lot of time passes from the end of the first chapter to finally entering Beacon. I apologize for any 'mushyness' in this chapter as well... not really my forte.

Also, the next chapter will be where I switch from first person of the S/I to third person, unless I state specifically that is. I also hope to have the first chapter of the prequel to my other RWBY story posted by the end of next week. As I said before, my main RWBY story is on hiatus, til I get the prequel done. This one... is just a side project, one I told myself I would eventually do one day... and my birthday last Friday was the day to start lol.

Anywayz, if you liked what you've read, please consider leaving a review. Cheers.


	3. Chapter 3 - And so it begins

_**RWBY - A New Perspective**_

 _ **Deaths-Head :**_ Usual disclaimer stuff... I do not own RWBY. Rooster Teeth does. I also do not own the 'special character' who makes a appearance towards the end. He is owned by that Mickey Mouse organization now...

All I own are my oc's and myself... for now. Anyway, on with the story.

Text in bold is the "special guest" from earlier chapters. Text in italic is my character... 'interacting'... with him.

-Line Break-

 _ **Chapter Three - And so it begins...**_

Gray yawned as he slowly woke up. His party yesterday had been rather... draining to say the least. Not just with his friends, but also his sister, her team and his parents. It was fun he decided and... he looked and saw there was a arm draped over him. It was also then he felt the body next to him and slowly turned to his right. Laying there, on top of the covers but with a blanket over her, was Ariel sleeping soundly. He remembered how they all decided to sleep in his room last night as they would have to sleep in mixed gender dorms at Beacon, so why not?

Gray's room however, had more then enough room for his friends to sleep in their sleeping bags, so he wondered briefly why Ariel had joined him. Of course, it was then he heard... _Him_.

 **I see you had some** _ **fun**_ **last night Gray. I do hope you had protection.**

 _SHUT UP YOU DIRTY OLD MAN! WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! I'VE STILL GOT MY PYJAMAS ON FOR CRYING OUTLOUD!_

 **Really? Yet the body language says otherwise.**

Gray frowned and was about to respond, when Ariel nuzzled up against him and whispered his name. With his face bright red, he managed to move her arm and slowly get out of his bed. Stepping over the snoring body of Micah and the ball of blankets that Echo was hiding within, he exited his room and closed the door softly behind him. He looked at the clock at the end of the hall and saw that he had three hours before they would have to leave for the station for transport to Beacon and made his way to the bathroom.

Once inside, he made sure the door was locked before turning around and spoke in a soft growl.

"Alright you arrogant glowing piece of used toilet paper... where the Hell are you?"

A soft blue glow appeared in the corner of the room, with Obi-Wan appearing with a smug look on his face.

 **You had a LOT of fun last night Gray. After all, take a look.**

The mirror above the sink glowed softly and showed a image of Gray's bedroom. With a skeptical look on his face, he walked over and looked at the image. He could see Echo or the mound of blankets that was her bed, over the course of the night had 'rolled' all over the room, even over the prone form of Micah. He wasn't in any better state as it showed him snoring with spittle from the corner of his mouth and with his blankets strewn around him.

On the bed though, Gray could clearly see his 'other' sound asleep and hugging Ariel in his arms. Face pale when he saw it, it slowly changed color to red as he faced the smug deity.

"I don't care if you are a God... I will end your miserable existence if you show that to anyone you pompous, egotistical windbag!"

With a smile, he waved his hand causing the image to fade away. Gray let a sigh escape his lips as he leaned on the bathroom counter.

"Thank you..."

Obi-Wan grinned as he leaned against the wall.

 **Don't thank me yet. I only saw that,** _ **after**_ **another did... and they** _ **did**_ **record it on their scroll for... posterity? No that's not the word... ahh yes, blackmail.**

Gray looked up, his face pale again.

"It was _HER_ , wasn't it?"

 **If by** _ **HER**_ **, you are referring to your beloved older sister, then you would be correct.**

Even Obi-Wan started to blush at the stream of profanities, Gray was hurling out mentally. He heard one particular set and chuckled.

 **Now you know why I made it so you couldn't 'get' with her... after all, you don't want to do** _ **that**_ **with your sister now, do you? I would think you'd rather do** _ **that**_ **with that delightful fox faunus, who truly does...**

 _SHUT UP! NOT ANOTHER WORD FROM YOU OR I CRAM YOU INTO A COFFEE CONTAINER AND LET MICAH USE IT FOR HIS FLATULENCE HOLDER!_

Obi-Wan paused, hand on his chin and a thoughtful look on his face.

 **While that would be a 'refreshing' change of pace, I would have to decline on the grounds that I'm a God and can do any sorts of things I want. I** _ **could**_ **even change your memories of last night if I wanted to. Maybe have it that Ariel gave you a** _ **very special present**_ **. I could even place a seed...**

 _STOP! NOT ANOTHER WORD ABOUT ANYTHING LIKE THAT! We're underage for crying outloud!_

 **Didn't stop your Sister though... Not Coco, but your 'other' sister.**

Gray was about to erupt into a rant, when he paused, head bowed. He leaned against the wall and slid down to sit on the floor.

 _... that was a low blow..._

Obi-Wan looked at him and saw the underlying grief within the human and sighed. He 'walked' over and sat down next to him.

 **Yes... it was. I'm sorry Gray. I overstepped my boundaries and went too far. I know you still miss your loved ones from your other life.**

 _Do you know anything about them?_

The deity nodded slowly.

 **They are doing well, however your 'death' hit them very hard. Even now... they are trying to move on, but are finding it difficult to do so.**

Gray sighed as he leaned his head against the wall.

 _I miss them... I really do. Don't get me wrong, I do love my parents here. Even Coco when she's not tormenting me... but, I just wish I had the chance to say goodbye. Give them some closure, ya'know?_

 **It has been seventeen years. I can tell you how they are doing if you like.**

Gray was silent, then nodded. Obi-Wan looked at the young male and could see how tormented by his thoughts he was.

 **Well, your parents have moved on for the most part. Your father is still doing well and so has your mother, though she still has moments of reflection of you. Your sister is married and has two children, one named after you.**

The human chuckled softly.

 _That could be a curse._

 **Heh, he acts like you as well when you were five. Now at eleven, he pretty much is a younger you. Your sister has told her children about you as well and your namesake actually is proud he is named after you.**

 _My friends?_

 **Actually they all are doing well. Have a strong bond with each other and still keep in touch.**

Gray nodded. He was silent for a while and Obi-Wan knew who he was thinking about. He put his hand on the mortal's shoulder in support.

 **She still mourns your loss... Wears a black armband and has done so ever since your 'departure'. Sadly, she hasn't accepted what happened and maintains hope that you will return.**

 _Which'll never happen, right?_

The deity nodded.

 **Even if you were to die here, you'd be reborn on Remnant. One of the caveats my brother and I put in place in creating this world. We can bring souls from other planes here, but souls born here... are reborn only here, nowhere else. If I didn't need your help...**

 _I would've died on Earth... and be reborn either there on one of the other infinite planes of existence._

 **Indeed. I have to admit, the** _ **multiverse theory**_ **jocularly created by Erwin Schrödinger in the 1950's, is rather accurate.**

Gray was silent, not paying attention to the deity. His own thoughts were still of his loved ones back on Earth.

 _Obi-Wan... is it at all possible... to send them a message? Like in a dream or by other means? Especially for her..._

He was silent, a thoughtful look on his face.

 **It is possible. The sense of closure you want for them, yes?**

Gray nodded. The deity stood and shook his sleeves.

 **I can do something... and I can draw from your own memories right now, to find the appropriate message. Alas, now it is time for you to focus on other things, namely the events ahead of you today.**

The mortal stood up, looking at him.

 _Beacon._

 **Yes. Oh... as you know about the initiation tomorrow, I have decided to... 'stack the odds'... in your favor.**

Gray looked at him, a quizzical look on his face.

 _Meaning?_

 **Meaning your team is already decided. You, Ariel, Micah and Echo... you really think I wouldn't have a hand in keeping you all together? Besides, how do you think they'd feel if the four of you weren't together? What if, due to Chaos Theory, Micah ended up on the same team as Cardin?**

 _He'd kill him and then some._

 **Exactly. I can alter some things like team assignment, Hell, I could do a lot more if I wanted. However, the consequences could end up in destroying your prior knowledge of events. Now,** he paused and looked squarely at Gray **There will be some events, which can** _ **NOT**_ **be changed. The Breach is one, the deaths of Penny Polendina and Pyrrha Nikos are two others.**

Gray muttered under his breath. As much as he wanted to try and save them, according to Obi-Wan he couldn't.

 _That doesn't mean I won't try to save them though Obi-Wan..._

 **True... but like in Final Fantasy VII and Aeris's death was needed for the plot, so too are the deaths of Penny and Pyrrha... especially the latter as her death is a major influence on Jaune Arc.**

 _But what if..._

Obi-Wan shook his head.

 **But nothing! Pyrrha Nikos** _ **HAS**_ **to die, for Ruby to 'freeze' Beacon with her own innate power. You can** _ **NOT**_ **change that. If you did attempt to do so... the consequences will be disastrous.**

Gray frowned and looked aside.

 _You know I will be interacting with them... they aren't just characters in a show anymore to me, they are_ REAL _people... with real feelings and such. Knowing what I do, don't I have a moral obligation to at least try?_

The deity shook his head once more, a stern look on his face.

 **No Gray. You can not alter those events. They are set and unchangeable. If you even attempt to prevent their deaths...**

Gray looked at him and held his hands up in a placating manner.

 _No, I understand. I don't like it at all... but... I do understand. Any change to those events, could lead to a alternate timeline and my precognition is gone in a instant._

Obi-Wan was silent as he studied the human closely, before nodding.

 **Precisely. I'm glad we understand each other. Now, you had best start to get ready before the others wake up. We have been here talking for an hour.**

Gray nodded.

 _Fine... Thanks for... well..._

 **It's fine. The least I can do.**

With that, he was gone and Gray was alone in the bathroom. He took another look in the mirror, the face staring back was him, yet it wasn't.

"Time to get started, yes?"

-Line Break-

 _ **Short timeskip.. about an hour or so :**_

On the verandah outside the front of the Adel house Gray was sitting in a chair, dressed in the clothes his sister had given him for his birthday and cleaning his katana, _Starshatter_. In the holsters strapped to his thighs were his customized pistols, _Nirvana_ and _Nightbane._ Finally, next to him, were three bags with his belongings in them.

Looking along the blade's edge, he starting to count down from ten. When he got to one...

"OH MY OUM! WE ARE SO LATE! EVERYONE GET UP NOW! WE'RE GOING TO MISS THE TRANSPORT TO BEACON!"

Sheathing his weapon, he leaned back in the chair as the sounds of people rushing and his sister's raised voice could be heard. His father stepped outside, fear etched on his face as he saw Gray and smiled nervously.

"Heh, good morning son. Sleep well?"

Gray was about to respond, when his mother appeared next to her husband, glaring at him.

"What do you think you are doing Francis! We needed to be up an hour ago!" she paused and saw her son sitting on the chair "Oh... I thought you'd still be asleep Gray, but it looks like you're all prepared. At least _ONE_ male around here decided to think ahead!"

Francis Adel grinned nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"Heh heh, well... I thought I set the alarm last night, Marie. Guess I kind of... forgot, heh heh."

His wife, Marie Adel, narrowed her eyes at him, then reached out and grabbed him by his earlobe and gave it a sharp twist.

"Oh really? You ' _forgot'_! Well I think you should get your act together and start to get things ready to go... _**NOW!**_ "

Contorting his body into different positions, to try and find some relief for his twisted earlobe, Francis agreed rapidly.

"Of course dear! I'll go and help the others and..."

At that moment, Ariel, Micah and Echo had gathered at the door, holding their bags and with their weapons holstered. Marie let go of her husband to allow them out onto the verandah.

"Well, looks like you are all prepared and ready. Eager to get started I see."

Ariel nodded, a smile on her face.

"Yes we are. This is going to be the start of something good, I just know it."

Micah frowned and folded his arms across his chest.

"Unless we come across any who _dislike_ us for being 'different' Ariel..."

Echo placed her bags on the steps leading up to the house and looked back at them.

"We will undoubtedly come across people like that... Specially with how the White Fang are so aggressive with their campaign."

Gray was silent as the others were talking, taking note of Velvet, Fox and Yatushashi joining them with their bags. He noted how animated Micah was getting and stood up.

"Alright enough." As he spoke, they all turned to look at him "If we come across any one who has a 'dislike' to faunus... we give them a chance to 'correct' themselves. Failing that..."

Ariel raised an eyebrow as Gray walked over to them.

"Failing that?"

He smiled and patted Micah on the shoulder.

"We let the Grizzly deal with them."

Micah paused, then grinned evilly and cracked his knuckles.

"Oho... yes, we can do that heh heh heh."

Echo rolled her eyes while Ariel shook her head. The others all had looks of amusement on their faces. Marie and Francis looked at their son, a stern look on the former's face.

"Gray Adel... you will not cause any trouble at Beacon, do I make myself clear? Otherwise, I'll have your sister follow you everywhere."

Gray looked over at the members of Team CFVY.

"Where is my dear sister?"

At that moment, a curse was heard from inside the house and the sound of many things tumbling down the stairs was heard. Everyone looked in through the door or one of the windows... and saw Coco at the bottom of the stairs, with her luggage atop her. Velvet rushed in to help her to her feet, as Fox turned away to hide his smile. The stoic giant that is Yatsuhashi looked at him and sighed. As Velvet helped Coco to her feet, she groaned as she stretched her back.

"Owww... This is all your fault Gray."

All Gray did was throw his head back and laugh, as he picked up his bags.

"Well, least I did wake up early, unlike a certain fashionista who needs her 'beauty' sleep as well as spending hours in the bathroom just to make sure that her 'bang' is dyed just right."

Coco glared at him as she got to her feet.

"I'll have you know _dear brother_ , that this is all natural. My whole style is all picked for perfection."

Rolling his eyes, he shouldered two of his bags and grasped the handle of the third and then winked at Ariel, Echo and Micah.

"Really... I just thought that for those three hours every morning, you were doing extensive foundation work..." he looked over his shoulder at her and grinned "But then, not even miracle workers can work with third rate materials."

Her face paled briefly, then her eyes narrowed as she started to growl, causing Velvet to back away slowly.

"What... did you say... _dear brother_?"

Heading towards the road, with Ariel, Echo and Micah, Gray turned back and laughed.

"I apologize sister... after all, we all can't shop for out attire at thrift stores."

Coco's eyes went wide and her lip trembled.

"Th... thrift... stores..." her face shifted from immediate shock to feral rage as she charged down the stairs after Gray, who had already started to run down the road. Screaming obscenities at him as she ran, Coco's face was furious.

" _GET BACK HERE GRAY ADEL! I DO_ _ **NOT**_ _SHOP AT THRIFT STORES FOR CLOTHES!"_

His response was full of merriment.

 _"YET I SAW THAT EXACT SAME BERET BEING SOLD AT ONE FOR 2 LIEN!"_

Coco snarled and sped up after her brother, their antics causing their friends to chuckle... until...

"Well, what are you lot standing around here for? You're gonna be late so _GET GOING!_ "

The six teenagers scrambled and ran after the siblings, while Francis looked over at his wife.

"Marie... while I love you, there are times where you... scare me."

His wife slowly turned to face him, eyes narrowed. He gulped and backed away slowly, hands raised palm first.

"Now... dear... let's..."

He couldn't finish as she walked up to him, grasping his ear and dragging him back inside the house.

-Line Break-

 _ **Deaths-Head :**_ Apologies for not updating, been busy with my other RWBY project as well as a Friday the 13th The Game and Mass Effect fics. I'll be posting them in a week or so. Now on to this chapter... while not as lengthy as the previous chapter, I originally had this chapter include on the transport to Beacon and Ozpin's speech... but it got way too long, so I cut it in half. The next will include the arrival at Beacon, the night before the initiation and the ceremony for the team formation.

If you like what you've read so far, please consider leaving a review. It would be appreciated.


End file.
